Friday the 13th part III
by SheldonFinkelsteinIII
Summary: What if Jason never came to Higgins Haven, what if the wild bunch were never murdered, what would they have done if Jason never came to kill them? Find out here
1. Chapter 1: The Wild Gang

**Hey, so I decided to make a what-if on Friday the 13th Part III and this one is about what-if Jason never appeared at Higgins Haven,**

 **I know i'm going to have a blast writing this and I hope you guys do too ^_^**

 ***Kickass part III theme plays*:**

"HEY MAC THROW THE BALL!". A group of kids was standing in the road, one wielding a bat and the other getting ready to throw the ball. They quickly shifted onto the pavement as they heard a honk from a van coming down the road. A girl would be gazing out the window at the kids, smiling. This was Chris Higgins, her two friends Andy and Deborah were sitting next to her. Deborah was laughing at something Andy told her.

Chris would stop the van further down the road, she'd get out the van and point "It's the white house on the left". She'd start walking then shout to the back of her van "Hey Shelly, come out and meet your date!", a muffled voice would respond. "Bring her to me", Andy and Deborah appeared from the other side of the van, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" said Deborah. Andy then touched his lips with Deborah's. Chris watched in disgust, "Sex, sex, sex you guys are getting boring. You know that?" "What sort of weekend in the country be without sex?" Andy asked, "Cool it Andy" Deborah seemed a little worried, knowing what Chris was capable of.

"I didn't mean it that way" Andy tried to defuse the conversation. Chris moved to face the both of them, "Look guys, I want you to have a good time this weekend, what happened to me at the lake happened a long time ago. I'm fine really, ok? Just forget about me". Deborah frowned at this, "Oh uh, so I'm supposed to forget that we're friend- Suddenly something made a loud sound and Chris yelped like a dying dog. An overweight short figure wearing a mask had what looked like a prop knife stabbing into Andy's back, "AHHH" Andy shouted. Andy then glared, "Goddammit Shelly, why do you always have to be such an asshole?!"

Shelly then reputed calmly "I beg your pardon. I'm not an asshole. I'm an actor" Andy then smirked. "Same thing". They then started walking to the house again, Andy wrapped his arm around Shelly, they seemed to be friends. "Look Shelly, you're my roommate and I like you. Most of the time, but you gotta quit doing those things! Now I got you a date didn't I? Didn't I?". Shelly seemed a little guilty "Yeah", "So don't embarrass me, just relax, be yourself". Shelly then moved his mask further up his head and sighed. "Could you be yourself if you looked like this?". Andy snorted but quickly took it back. They walked up the steps leading to the house's porch. Shelly put his mask back on.

Chris knocked on the door a few times. The door opened and a middle aged lady stepped out. "Yes?" she sounded as if it was another prank that kids around the block were doing, Chris grinned, "Hi Mrs. Sanchez, I'm Chris. We've come to pick up Vera". Mrs. Sanchez then glared like the devil and said in a stern voice "She is not going!" She then turned around and walked back inside the house. Chris looked at Deborah with a mild gaze on her face as they heard two voices arguing in what seemed Mexican. One voice was indeed Mrs. Sanchez and the other sounded younger, "What are they saying?" asked Chris irritated at the fact that "Vera" couldn't come. "Well I don't know, I don't speak Spanish" said Deborah, then came a young woman about the same age as Chris out the door.

"Hi everybody!" She grinned then quickly turned confused. "What ya looking at?". Chris was the first to answer, "Is everything alright?". Vera answered calmly "Ahhh… just your basic old fashioned mother problems", she then quickly changed the subject. "So! Which one's my date?!".

Shelly stepped forward, still wearing the mask "Hi" was the only word that he could muster up. Vera giggled, "You're Shelly?". Shelly moved the mask up off his face again. "Sorry" Shelly said. Andy ripped the mask off his forehead as Deborah turned around and gasped "HEY THE VAN'S ON FIRE!" she pointed at the van as they all turned around and saw smoke coming from the back of the van. It looked like trees were being burnt from the very inside of said van.

They all ran towards the van. Chris and Andy were the first to reach it and they climbed into the front, coughing and spluttering and waving their hands around until they saw two figures amongst the smoke, both holding long bongs. The two figures released their mouths from the bongs and started chuckling. Chris and Andy were not amused. These two were Chuck and Chili, the stoners of the group.

 **Well first chapter done,**

 **I have literally had to take my Friday the 13th part III film out and watch and pause it as I write this so it probably won't even be until chapter 5-6 where the proper what-if takes place.**

 **I will have to change the part with the cops and the creepy old man though, so that will pretty much be a what-if part there too. But the shop scene with Shelly, Vera and the bikers will stay the same.**

 **I'd appreciate all the reviews that I get and I will listen to all of you, I already know my writing isn't the best but I try my best into making a good story, if you guys don't like my grammer or the way I write, just write a review as it will help me a lot to improve ;D.**

 **Btw part III is my favourite Friday film tied with The Final Chapter and A New Beginning (See I like Roy). You guys let me know what your favourites are too!**

 **Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2: Higgins Haven

Heyo,

 **Time for the second part :D:**

The van continued to trundle alongside the countryside roads, in the back were Chuck, Chili, Shelly and Vera. Shelly had a briefcase laying on his lap and stared at Chuck and Chili who were smoking marijuana. "Is that all you two are gonna do this weekend? Smoke dope" said Shelly, "Why not man? Is there a law against it?". Chili smiled. "There are better things to do with your life" Shelly continued, Chuck grinned "Like what?", "I can't think of anything" Chili added.

"Hey Chrissie. How much further to the lake?" Andy sounded bored. "We would've been there already if someone didn't have to go to the bathroom every five minutes" her gaze rested on Deborah, Deborah responded "That's what happens when you're pregnant"

Meanwhile in the back of the van, Chili offered Vera a smoke. Vera shrugged "Sure, why not", "Hey" Andy was pointing at Chili, "Let's share the rounds with those less fortunate up here, huh?". Chili took one last big smoke and handed the cig to Andy. "Yeah" Andy took a smoke as Shelly opened his briefcase. Vera peered over his shoulder, "What you got in there?", Shelly immediately shut the briefcase and stared at Vera then smiled. "My whole world". She scoffed, "In that little thing?" "Stick around, you'll see". Shelly then peered through his briefcase again.

Chris continued driving down the road, everyone in the van finally became silent. Chuck and Chili were still smoking as Vera was sleeping on Shelly's shoulder. Chris looked out the window to see a woman hanging laundry and shouting "HAROLD!". "Chris, stop. STOP!", "What?" She slammed her brakes on. There was an old man lying asleep in the middle of the road, the gang all climbed out of the van and ran to the man. "You almost ran over him!" Deborah shouted. "I musta been daydreaming... I-I didn't even see him". Chuck then leered over the man, "Hey he looks just like my grandfather!"

The old man woke up and looked at them all, "I must be in heaven" the man grunted. Andy and Chuck started to help him up as Shelly yelped "DON'T TOUCH HIM! You don't know where he's been!" They ignored him and lifted him up to his feet, "Thank you". He gazed at them all "You are indeed all of you, kind and generous people. Now look at one that is grace" He reached inside his jacket to lift up something that looked like mashed up glue and potato with something in the middle that looked white. "It was brought on to me" "What is that" Shelly looked scared, "I found this today! There were other parts of the body" Shelly shouted "THAT'S AN EYEBALL!" "WHAT!?" The gang all ran back into the van as the old man carried on with his lecture, "He wanted me to have this! He wanted me to WARN YOU! LOOK UPON THIS OMEN AND FALL BACK FROM ONCE HE CAME! I HAVE WARNED THEE... I have warned thee"

About a few minutes later they arrived at the place, they drove past a sign. Higgins Haven. They drove across the rickety bridge and parked just past the barn. Chris' countryside home, they all leaped out the van and ran towards the beach except Chris. "Why don't we all take our bags inside?". She gave up knowing that they wouldn't listen to her, "Chris, come on down" came Deborah's voice. "You go ahead, I'm gonna take our bags inside and go take a look around". Chris opened the back of the van and took out her brown handbag, she wrapped it around her arm and examined the place. 'It's beautiful' is what came first to her mind, she started walking towards the house and then noticed the door was already unlocked. "Hello?". She gently pushed the door open, "Is someone here?". No response.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her around her shirt's collar and pulled her towards the wall. A young man pushed Chris against the wall and smothered her with a kiss, Chris pushed him off her, "Rick" she sounded exhausted and sighed. "Was it my imagination or did it just get cold in here?" Rick grinned. She glared at him and opened a door to a room, "Did I do something wrong?" Rick was still smiling, "Did I?". Chris turned around and smiled "No, it's just being here again. I know it's only been two years but I feel like I've been away forever" She sighed again and looked around the house. "Doesn't look like anything's changed though, even the paintings are still crooked". "Well you've certainly changed" said Rick "Don't you even say hello anymore?", "I'm sorry" Chris grinned "Hello Rick, how are you?", "Well that's a start" He wrapped his arms around hers and went to kiss her but Chris' head dropped down, "Can we just slow down. Please? There's a whole weekend ahead of us just let me get to know you again. Let me get to know this place again". Rick's smile disappeared for a second but then reappeared "Ok, but there's only so much cold showers I can take". Chris giggled, "Come outside and help me with the bags"

Chris waited for Rick to get out then she leaped on his back, "Oh god" Rick shouted then proceeded to give her a piggy back, "Y'know Chris I think you've gained some weight since last summer" Chris opened her mouth then slapped the back of his neck in a silly fashion "No I did not", they reached the van. "You get the ones inside, I'll get the ones off the top". Chris moved to the side of the van and noticed the door was open, "Wasn't this door closed a few minutes ago?". Rick's voice came from the other side of the van "What did you say?", "...Nothing" She looked around and shrugged "Chris" she said in a exasperated tone. She grabbed hold of Shelly's bag and screamed as a hand wrapped around her wrist. A calm voice came from the hands owner "It's my bag, I'll take care of it" Shelly moved (still sitting down) over to Chris. "Shelly what are you doing here? Why aren't you down at the lake with everybody else?", Shelly sighed "They said they were going skinny dipping and..." He looked down "I'm not skinny enough"

 **End of chapter 2 peeps**

 **And I just want you guys to let me know if I should make these long so I take longer to make a longer chapter or to keep them short and release more chapters more frequently but just shorter**

 **Lemme know**

 **Bye now ;D**


End file.
